What's the special occasion?
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH,HPDM,sadly no lemon,M cuse i want it to be-Harry wakes up to a very sexy Draco dress in basically nothing. Draco gets mad when Harry forgets the special occasion it was all for and leaves Harry to figure it out. Just what is the special occasion?


_**Hey! ScifiSOS here. I put this one my new website that me and my cuzzy started! Check it out. This one is one there but I thought I'd put it up on fanfiction too!**_

_**Previews will be put on my website too. It will be in the blog section when I do put them up. This is going to be my shortest fanfiction every so forgive me XD.**_

_**Warning **__****__** SLASH IS IN THIS STORY! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! No lemon this time Sorry you lemon lovers. I am very sad that I'm not writing it XD.**_

_**Title: What's the Special Occasion?**_

--

I gulped. Standing in front of me was a very beautiful male, my rival in Quidditch, my lover in bed. I drooled as I saw the white kitty ears popping out of that blond hair - must be a hair band. The lovely neck that was calling out to him - I licked his lips when a green collar hugged the neck nicely. That gloriously pale nude body, except the cat tail belt hanging dangerously from his hip. The white tail hiding itself between those lovely smooth legs - very feminine legs might I add.

I swallowed again. "This is a nice sight to see in the morning. How dare you do this to me Draco."

I wanted to moan when that beautiful laugh came out of that mouth. Those lips, I want to claim them over and over. Draco Malfoy moved slightly. I watched that tail sway slightly from behind his legs. My throat went dry at a very hot mental image of putting a leash on that collar. "Are you coming over here?"

Draco smiled and brought his hands to the front. I love this man. He moves elegantly in the simplest of movements. The image of me inside him – thrusting into him mercilessly made me want him even more. I want to make love to him even more now.

"So…what's this special occasion?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't know?"

I shrugged. "I just woke up two minutes ago. My brain is kind of slow this early in the morning."

Draco glared. "Hmph. You aren't getting anything until you remember." I watched as my husband – yes you hear correctly – husband walked out of the room angrily – or upset you really can't tell with Draco. He dashed back in to gather clothes and ran to the bathroom in the hallway. I chuckled and kept thinking.

What the hell? There is a special occasion today? I started back tracking on every special occasion they had.

First time we had sex – at an orgy in the Room of Requirement in fourth year.

Stopped being rivals in secret – Fifth year not sure when though, I was drunk that day.

First time I didn't want to punch his guts – when I accidentally caught him masturbating.

When we actually graduated from acquaintances to semi-friends – The next day from catching him masturbate.

First wet dream of him – the night of the orgy from fourth year.

The first time we kissed – the day we decided to be fuck buddies.

The day we graduated from fuck buddies to boyfriends – Sixth year.

The First time we got caught during sex – sixth year on Professor Snape's desk.

Day I defeated Voldemort – Seventh year that damn man tried to kill Draco grrr.

The day I proposed – Graduation day in front of everyone at Hogwarts.

The day we got married – the day when Draco had our baby – Trisha.

I groaned. I can't think right now. Wait…I put my fingers up and started putting each one done, helping myself count.

That's right! I ran into the bathroom and Draco squealed. "HARRY!" He quickly tried to close the shower curtain.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Oh and happy anniversary!" I smiled and pulled his wet body towards me for a kiss.

I felt my husband melt against me and I smiled. I let my hands travel and heard him yelp as I groped his lovely bottom. I can already feel that heat without being in him.

"So, after we have some hot sex in the shower can you put those ears and tail back on?" I asked after the kiss – panting.

Draco smiled. "Of course. You are the birthday boy."

I smiled. "You found you're gift earlier didn't you?"

Draco bit his lip. "I liked it and wanted to wear it. So I did."

"Oh I know you liked it. You are putting that back on too. You are going to love what…benefits it'll brings in bed." I said before crushing my lips against his again. I knew he'd love the collar.

_'If this is going to happens on every special occasion then I can't wait for his birthday.'_

_**--**_

_**Yes, it is short and all. Probably the crappiest of the crapper works I have done. It was fun though.**_

_**I'm thinking of doing an oneshot songfic with Draco singing some song. I don't know what I just feel like it. Not sure. Also I got an idea for what happens when Draco takes the Seme n Uke quiz!**_

_**Oh well. Have a nice day! By the way – my cousin is working with me again although I think he totally forgot the plot to My Savior and my Dragon. He was the one with the whole idea and it has been a while. I will try my best to continue it. **_


End file.
